


Fate Don't You Know

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There are going to be two POVs every chapter, one who wants to set Arya up and the second Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Every time someone in Arya’s family tries to set her up she refuses and every time she ends up meeting the same person. Little does she know that they were all talking about the same person.





	1. Sansa/Arya

**Author's Note:**

> For all intents and purposes of this story let us assume almost all the Starks know or have met Gendry except Arya.
> 
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

**Chapter 1: Sansa/Arya**

_**Sansa** _

"Don't you think we are a little old to go to parties, Sansa?" She heard Arya's bored voice and had to smile. They were out shopping, and she was trying on a few clothes.

"You are 24, Arya. 24 is not old." Sansa replied calmly. She poked her head out of the changing room. "Come on. It will be fun. You can finally meet Edric."

Arya rolled her eyes. "I have already met Edric. We went to the same school, remember?"

"You know I meant meeting him as my boyfriend,” Sansa said, stepping out in a knee length body fitting red dress. She turned to look at her reflection in the side mirror. She guessed it looked okay. She also knew that she could show up in a garbage bag and Edric would still say that she looked beautiful. She was still not used to someone liking her just the way she was. There were no false praises, no pretending. Edric loved her the way she was, and she loved him for it.

Arya yawned. "Yes, I did. Now please can we go."  

Sansa knew Arya must be tired with all the work she had been doing. She just joined their family's firm and had been working non-stop since then. She felt guilt creep into her. But she had also seen Arya looking sad when she thought no one was looking. She knew Arya still thought about her scumbag ex who cheated on her. Arya liked to show that it didn’t bother her, but Sansa knew that it did. She could see in her eyes. So she decided it was high time she interfered.

"But you didn't buy anything." Sansa pouted.

"I am not going to the stupid party, Sansa," Arya repeated, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Yes, you are, Arya," Sansa replied, stepping back in the changing room.

It was hard to think that about six years back they could not stand in the same room without yelling, or if worse comes to worse maybe throwing some things at each other. When they were young everyone was convinced that they would get over their stupid differences, they didn't. Everyone gave up on them getting along. Then Joffrey happened. When she first met him, she had thought he was a knight in shining armor and the most perfect person that she had ever met. Boy, was she wrong. It wasn't until later that she found out that he was a bastard, literally, but that was a completely different and gross story, and a Grade A asshole. He did everything to break her, and he almost succeeded. One day when she finally drew up the courage to confront him about him cheating on her that he hit her. She was so shocked at first that she didn't realize what had happened. He was raising his hand to hit her again when Arya had burst in with her baseball bat. Cursing him with both old classics and some new made up ones, which she now that she thought about it, were absolutely hilarious and actually kind of genius. She beat the shit out him, then grabbed Sansa's hand and walked away leaving him crying on the floor. She spent the whole week with Arya, crying, and trying to tell her she was sorry, but Arya just held her as she cried. Things changed after that. They got closer. They became- they became sisters.

When she stepped out she saw Arya checking a sheer black shirt. "Buy it."

"Eh, don't like it much." Arya shrugged.

"Come on, buy something. At least try something."

"I already have way too many clothes. Some still have tags on them, and, oh yeah, I'm not going to the stupid party." Arya said as they moved towards the payment counter.

"It's not stupid. It's Edric's birthday." She huffed.

"Sorry, I forgot," Arya said sheepishly.

"It’s okay. You’ve got a lot on your mind. So are you coming?" She asked expectantly.

Arya sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Just know that it will be your fault if fall asleep on his cake face first."

Sansa laughed. "You won't fall asleep."

There was something she wasn't telling Arya. She probably should but didn't know how to bring it up without making Arya angry. She wanted to set up Arya with Edric's step-brother. He was a nice guy, didn't talk much, but somehow she knew that they would get along. Not to mention he was really good looking. Not as much as her Edric was, with his adorable ears but then again she was biased. He was taller than Edric, and where Edric was leaner, his brother was built like really built.

"What are you hiding?" Arya asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

Cons of getting along: Arya could read her like a book.

"Nothing." When Arya raised her eyebrows, she sighed. "Okay, fine. I wanted you to meet someone."

"No." Arya all but growled.

"It has been six months since that asshole-"

"It's not that," Arya said in a small voice. Sansa stilled. Arya did angry, Arya did frustrated, Arya did bored, but she rarely showed vulnerability, at least in front of her. "I'm- I'm just not ready."

"Okay." Sansa nodded.

Arya looked at her surprised that she dropped it so easily and a little grateful. She smiled. Nothing was more important than Arya's happiness and she guessed introducing her to Gendry could wait till Arya was ready.

***

_**Arya** _

Arya was tired. A teensy bit less since the nap that she took in the car on the way back to their home. She wanted to say no again, but Sansa looked so happy wanting to introduce Edric officially as her boyfriend that she couldn't, and she still felt guilty that she forgot his birthday. It wasn’t as if they were best buddies or something, but Sansa had been planning non-stop for about a month. She sighed. She really needed to get a proper night’s sleep. Her brain was starting to phase out on her.

Sansa and Edric have been together for over a month now. Edric made Sansa happy, and she was grateful, especially after what that dick Joffrey did. She didn't think she had ever felt such intense hatred for anybody or was likely to. Even thinking about him made her want to punch something. She looked down at her hands and saw that she had clenched them into fists. She took a deep breath. It was in the past now.

She checked her reflection in the mirror. She still looked tired. She had dark circles under her eyes. She was going to sleep for 14 hours straight on her day off. Neglecting the whole tired thing she guessed she looked okay. She wore a fitted white sleeveless shirt and black jeans. She looked like she was going to the office. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, which made her look more tired, and was also giving her a headache, so she decided to let her hair down. She removed the band holding her hair in place and ran her fingers through them trying to give them some semblance of form.

_There. That's better._

She wasn't in the mood to do anything else. It wasn't her boyfriend's birthday. She walked out of her room and saw Sansa coming out of hers. She looked beautiful like she always did.

"Do you want my lipstick?" Sansa asked as she took in her appearance.

"No."

Sansa shrugged, then smiled. "You look great."

This was another thing that had changed. A few years back Sansa would have looked down her nose at Arya for wearing something so casual and would have refused to be seen with her, but now things were different. Sansa was more laid back and easy going. Sansa still tried to get her to be more, for the lack of better word, ladylike, but she no more hounded Arya for it.

"Then let's go." Sansa squealed as she added. "I'm so excited.

Arya couldn't help but smile seeing her sister happy. Arya was the only one who Sansa told about Edric, and now she was officially going to know. Sansa was going to finally tell everyone in their family that they were dating tomorrow. Arya was excited to see everyone pretending to be surprised. The only one she expected to be half good at it was Jon because she honestly doesn't know if he knows.

The party was at the Baratheon family house in the Riverlands. It was a little far from King's Landing, so a bit far from civilization. Not so far that they won't get any help in case of emergency, but just far enough so that they were away from the buzz of city life. Her father took her there once. It was truly a beautiful place. There was a lake near the house. She would bet all her money that it would look absolutely enchanting at night. With the clear lake reflecting the light of stars. It sounded romantic if she had someone to share it with.

_You used to._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her subconscious was a dick sometimes. Yeah, she did, and that was over six months back. They were happy, or at least she thought so, but apparently he wasn't so he sought the "comfort" elsewhere. It was Sansa who saw him with another girl first. Arya didn't want to believe it at first, but then the actual sensible part of her brain started showing her the signs that the emotional part of her brain had overlooked. When she confronted him, he had the gall to say it was because she wasn't putting enough effort to make their relationship work.

_Should have punched him at least._

Yeah, should have. But she was too numb at that moment to do or say anything. So she left and donated most of his stuff that she had and burned the rest. And now six months have gone by, and she can't believe she was still thinking about that. She shook her head. No, she will not let that asshole's stupid  words rule over her. It was his fault, not hers. His.

The rest of the drive Arya thought about what she was going to do at the party. She barely knew anyone there. A few maybe. She hoped that Edric's cousin Shireen was there. She liked Shireen.

"Hey, baby. Happy birthday," Sansa almost ran to Edric and kissed him.

Okay, when the hell did they reach the destination. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t realize. The cars were parked facing the lake. She got out of the car and took in the scene before her. She was right. It was absolutely beautiful. The sun was setting over the horizon casting beautiful colors over the shimmering surface of the lake.

"Hey, Arya. I'm glad you could make it," Edric said cheerfully.

"Didn't have much of a choice, did I?" She said playfully as she hugged him. "Happy birthday, Edric."

He chuckled, hugging her back. "Thank you. Come on, let's go in."

*

The party was all in all alright, but there was this one guy who kept drawing her attention. He was standing by the window alone. He was really tall and had black hair. She didn't know what it was about him, well, actually she did, he was incredibly hot. Like right out of a GQ cover hot, if possible hotter. There was kind of a similarity between him and Edric, _he must be Edric's cousin_ , but he was obviously way better looking and really, really well built. We are talking at least a six-pack. She looked away when someone cleared their throat. She turned and saw Ned Dayne, Edric's good friend standing in front of her.

"Sorry, I was- I must have zoned out," Arya replied sheepishly.

_Should have just said sorry, I was busy checking out the hot dude near the window._

"No worries," Ned replied grinning. "So how have you been?"

"Great. You?" She looked over Ned's shoulder, and her eyes met _his_. She felt like they were the only two people in the room. The music in the background was a faint hum against the beating of her heart.

"Uh, Arya?"

She dragged her eyes away from _him_  and gave Ned another apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. I was just saying maybe we should, you know- uh- nevermind. I’m just going to- okay.” Ned shook his head as he walked away and looked disappointed with himself.

Ned was nice. She liked him. He respected her. She was thinking about going after him and asking him out for a cup of coffee, hoping he was about to ask her that and not something else, when her eyes drifted back to where _he_  was standing. _He_  wasn’t standing near the window anymore, instead walking towards the front door. She didn’t know why, but instead of going after Ned, she decided to follow him.

*

He was standing near the lake. She should really stop walking towards him. What if he was a serial killer?

_Uhhh.. I don't think-_

She didn’t know him, then why the hell did she follow him? She didn’t know, and she does not like not knowing. As she drew closer, she noticed that he was even taller than she had estimated.

“I take it you were bored too?”

She almost jumped when she heard his voice, startled. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. He had a rich voice, deep and smooth. She stared at him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Up close he was even more good-looking, how was that even possible?

_Stop staring and reply!_

“Uh-yeah.” She answered looking away. She looked ahead trying her best not to look at him because she knew if she looked at him she was going to stare.

They stood there in silence for a long moment, and she felt her heart settling back to its normal rhythm. She sneaked a glance at him and saw that he was frowning slightly. Was she bothering him?

_Maybe he came out to be alone?_

“I should go.” She mumbled and started to turn away.

“No.” He said quickly.

“Okay.” She looked at him and saw that his ears were slightly red.

_Was he embarrassed?_

"So what's your name?" He asked awkwardly, and he was still frowning. Was that a habit of his or was he just unhappy about something?

"What's yours?" She countered cocking her eyebrow.

An almost smile touched his lips, but it was gone before she could have been sure. There was an amused glint in his eyes that assured her that she didn't imagine it.

"Ladies first." He replied.

"I'm sorry, I forgot this was a queue." She shook her head. She continued before he could say anything else. "And would you have said the same thing if we were in some kind of fight, and I was pointing a sword at you."

He shrugged. "I think you would look hot wielding a sword."

She felt her face heat up. "Not the point I was trying to make."

He smirked. And she wanted to hit him, playfully, but hit him nevertheless.

After a moment of awkward feet shuffling he spoke again. "What am I supposed to call you then? M'lady?"

She groaned internally. Judging how his grin had widened maybe a little bit out loud too. "That work on every girl you talk to?"

"I don't usually have to say that because people tend to tell you their name when you ask them." He teased.

"And yet you won't tell me yours." She drawled.

She was enjoying herself. Whoever this man was he was certainly more amusing, definitely more handsome, not that she was noticing, than 99.99% of the guests at the stupid party.

He let out a chuckle.

He scratched behind his ear nervously. "Do you want to watch the fireworks together?"

Her confusion must have shown on her face because he chuckled. "Oh yeah, there's going to be fireworks. Don't ask. It's a very long, and a very dramatic story."

She chuckled. "Sure. We should find a good spot then."

"Actually, everyone is going to the roof so if you want to-" before she could reply he continued, "or we can just watch from there.”  He said nodding towards the parked cars.

Her lips quirked up. "We just met, and I like to at least know a person’s name before climbing into the back seat of their car. "

He went a deep shade of red, and it was adorable. "No, I meant from the hood of my car. That is, we can sit on the hood of my car." Then suddenly he raised his brows, a teasing smile on his lips. "Unless you want to?"

It was her turn to blush. "Shut up." She mumbled.

"Which one is your car?" She asked, trying to make him look away from her rapidly reddening face.

"That one." He said, pointing towards a black car parked in the middle.

*

They sat in silence as they watched the stars and their reflection on the smooth surface of the lake. It was absolutely magical, almost romantic. As the first firework lit the night sky, she leaned back on her elbows to watch them scatter in the night sky. She felt his gaze on her and she felt.. comfortable. It was familiar being with him. Which was weird as she just met him and didn’t even know his name. She folded her hands under her head as she laid back down properly. After a moment she saw him resting his back against the windshield of his car. There was a significant distance between them and yet she felt warm despite the chill of the night air.

"I liked the golden one." He said softly.

She was so busy trying to come up with an explanation for her reaction to him that she absolutely forgot that she was supposed to be watching the fireworks.

"Yeah, me too." She lied.

Once again they lapsed into comfortable silence as they lay side by side on the hood of his car watching the fireworks.

"My name is Nymeria." She whispered as she watched the red and gold sparks of the firecracker dissolve into the night sky.

He snorted. "No, it's not."

She looked at him, a small grin playing on her lips. "No, it's not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Guess who has absolutely no self-control xD  
> I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	2. Bran/Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and the kudos <3  
> You guys are so awesome!  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3

**Chapter 2: Bran/Arya**

_**Bran** _

"I can't believe your Uncle actually convinced your brother to have a firework show on his birthday," Bran said amused.

"You clearly don't know Uncle Renly well then." Shireen chuckled. "If he wanted to, he could convince everyone to throw a beach party in the middle of December."

Bran laughed. That was true. He had met Renly Baratheon a few times, and he could absolutely do that.

"How was it?" Bran asked after a moment.

He knew Sansa and Arya were there, but their opinions were actually not so different, and that was surprising. According to Sansa, 'it was perfect.' When he asked Arya, she got a weird little smile, then shrugged and said 'wasn't as bad as I expected it to be,’ which was huge coming from Arya. That was definitely curious. It wasn't as if Bran wasn't glad that his sisters were getting along, but both of them having an almost same opinion was something new.

"I was here with you, working on our unfinished project, which was supposed be finished a week ago. I am still angry at you for that by the way." Shireen huffed as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, come on. If I knew Professor Pycelle was going to move up the submission date, I would have finished it like a week ago." Bran said defensively.

"Yeah, right," Shireen mumbled.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll even buy you that book that you have had on your wish-list for ages."

Shireen looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Two books."

Bran let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine."

Shireen grinned. "Thank you. And to answer your question, it was not bad. At least that's what Gendry said, and that means it was possibly one hell of a party."

Ah, yes. The new-found Robert Baratheon son. By new-found, he meant, give or take about six months. He remembered Shireen being nervous when she went to meet Gendry for the first time. When she came back, she declared that she had officially met her favorite brother. Which Bran thought was a bit of a stretch considering she had met him only once.

It was on Shireen's birthday that he met Gendry for the first time. Shireen had a small party, just her brothers and a few close friends. His first impression of Gendry was that the guy was always serious. And huge, did he mention huge? Bran noticed how Gendry got softer around Shireen. When she squealed and hugged him, after Shireen saw that he gifted her the book she had been looking for over a year, he looked shocked. That had surprised Bran, Gendry looking shocked at the small display of affection. He looked like he didn't know what to do. After a moment, he had hesitatingly hugged her back, a small smile on his lips. He obviously adored Shireen.

"How is he?" Bran asked, curious.

"Same old." Shireen shrugged. "Still uncomfortable at family gatherings. He is trying his best and Aunt Cersei isn't helping with her, how do I put this in non-offensive terms, bitchiness."

Shireen was angry and rightfully so. He knew how Cersei Lannister-Baratheon was. Bran also knew how protective Shireen was of her brothers, especially Gendry.

"I mean calm down, for once. And besides who is she to talk? When her own children are-" Shireen shuddered in disgust.

Yeah, that. Apparently all the "legitimate" Baratheon kids were not Baratheon at all. They were Lannisters. Completely Lannisters. He actually saw Cersei Lannister and her twin together, and yes, by together he meant in a non-sibling ‘embrace,’ once. All the bleach in the world couldn’t wash that image from his brain.

"Why do you keep inviting them?" Bran asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Myrcella and Tommen. They don't know why their parents got divorced and Uncle B forbade anyone to tell them the truth. So as far as they know, they are Baratheons. Technically, only those two are invited, but Aunt Cersei and that asshat Joffrey always tag along." She groaned in frustration when she accidentally tore the page because she had been writing a little too forcefully.

"Oh-kay." Bran whistled as he removed the pen from her grip. "Changing the subject. So Gendry liked the party?"

Shireen grinned. "In typical Gendry fashion, he said that it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be."

Bran's ears perked up. Weird. That was what Arya had said. He had no logical reason for the question he asked next. "What was his favorite part?"

Shireen looked at him confused. "Why?"

"I’m just curious. So?"

"Uh, the fireworks?" Shireen looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"That was Arya's favorite part too," Bran explained.

Shireen rolled her eyes. "It was fireworks, Bran. I'm pretty sure it was everyone's favorite part."

"No. Sansa told me that Edric actually forgot to tell everyone about the fireworks. When he did remember, it was over by the time they all went to watch it."

Shireen gasped. "Do you think they met?"

Bran smiled as he pulled out his phone. "Let's find out."

Arya picked up on the second ring. "What's up, brother?"

"Did you meet someone at Edric's birthday party?" He asked skipping the pleasantries.

He knew Arya was frowning on the other end. "Why?"

"Well, did you?" Shireen asked barely able to contain her excitement.

"Hey, Shireen. I missed you at the party-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know you like Shireen. We all like Shireen. Just answer the question."

There was a long pause before she said anything. "No. Why?"

He looked at Shireen who looked disappointed too, then suddenly she chirped up. She was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't understand what.

"Bran, you there?" Arya asked.

"Yeah." They replied in unison.

"Just a minute." He said as he saw Shireen writing something.

_Ask her if she would go on a date with Gendry._

He shook his head. As much as he wanted to, because Gendry was a great guy, he knew Arya would never agree to it. And the ass kicking that would follow, no. Just no.  

"Just ask her," Shireen whispered furiously.

"Ask me what? Are you guys in trouble?" She sounded worried.

"No! Okay, well this is weird," Bran said running his hand through his hair. "There is this guy-"

"Yeah, I know about Jojen," Arya said dryly.

Bran felt his face heat up. "Another guy-"

"Oh my. What would Jojen say?" Arya teased.

"Shut up." He mumbled. "Okay, so we know this guy, and he is great. You will really like him. We think you should go out-"

"No," Arya said shortly.

"But-" They started to protest.

"Look, I know you guys mean well, but not now." Then her voice softened. "Okay, how about this, I promise you whenever I feel like I am ready I will go out with whoever you were just talking about. Okay?"

That was something at least. A step forward and Shireen looked hopeful. "Okay. Bye, Arya."

"Bye, baby brother." Before he could protest about her calling him that she hung up.

"You look awfully happy," Bran asked on noticing Shireen's smile. “Did you hear the part where she said no?”

"She did say someday, and I know for a fact that Gendry isn't seeing anyone. And we both know they will be perfect for each other." Shireen said in a single breath.

Well, she had a point. He could see Arya and Gendry together and most importantly happy together.

"We'll bring it up after, about, 15 days again." Shireen continued as she started to work on their project again. “Or, you know, sooner.

***

_**Arya** _

She stared at the phone in her hand. She had decided to move on, and this was a wonderful opportunity to do exactly that, so why the hell did she say no?

_Could it have someone to do with a certain man with blue eyes and black hair?_

No. Nope. Nah.

_Protest much?_

Okay, maybe. She didn't know why though.

_Uhhh._

Okay, fine. She did know why. She felt something with him. Something she hadn't felt with anyone she had ever dated. A connection. A level of comfort that only comes with knowing someone for ages.

_Then why did you deny meeting someone when Bran asked?_

She honestly didn't know why she did that. Maybe it was because she didn't know who he was or maybe she was scared that Shireen would tell her who he was and it would make everything real.

Was she really ready to jump into something new?

_Yes._

It seemed like fate, didn't it? Meeting him at Edric's birthday, then Bran calls her the next day asking if she had met anyone. Maybe it was the universe's way of telling her to move on. Technically, she did-

_Yeah, right._

She groaned. She was developing a headache. She was thinking about this way too hard and way too much than necessary. If something was going to happen, it will happen. Over-thinking won’t help.

Once again his face flashed before her eyes making her sigh. She did that a lot these days think about him and sigh. He was a regular star of her dreams ever since the party. She shook her head trying to stop her train of thought. This was getting out of hand. She didn't know him, and she needed to stop thinking about him. And that will start now.

*

She decided to watch a movie. A theater was showing the fantasy movie __Wenda__ _ _the White Fawn__ and she had wanted to watch it ever since she saw the trailer. She didn't think twice before picking up her car keys off the counter near the door and drive to the theater.

This was good. This was great. This was the distraction she needed from her non-existent problem. She will watch this movie. She will love it. She was going to make posts about it. Yes, she was all set. No more headache. No more unnecessary distractions.

"M'lady?" She stilled. This was not happening. How was this happening?

She slowly turned towards the voice. Praying it wasn't him. Praying that it was. Of all the people, of all the places.

As slowly as she was turning, she should have prepared herself but she didn't, and here she was standing in front of the popcorn counter gaping at him. Yes, gaping.  
A) Because she still couldn't believe they ran into each other again.  
B) Because he looked good. It should be crime looking so good in casual clothes.

"Are you stalking me?" She blurted out and immediately regretted opening her mouth.

_Why? Why? Why?_

He scowled. "of course not. What kind of a person do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to. I was just surprised. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say and that came out."

Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. She could have said a great number of things, from something indifferent to something flirty, but no, apparently something offensive is what her brain thought would be the best choice.

_Hey, don’t put this on me. I was busy staring._

"It's fine." His said gently. "I guess, I understand why you would think that. Just so we are clear, I’m not."

She nodded and smiled weakly. She was pretty sure she was going to fill her mouth with popcorn she was about to buy for the rest of the day so she won't say something genius like that again.

"Were you?" He asked suddenly.

She looked up at him, confused.

"Stalking me, I mean." His lips twitched, his eyes twinkled with laughter.

_Stupid._

Suddenly everything felt lighter. She chuckled. "You wish."

"I did." After seeing her shocked expression, he explained. "I mean, not stalk me, but you know that we meet again." He replied, his ears going red. There was something in his voice that told her that he was serious. Her heart stuttered. She felt her face heat up.

"Are you two going to order something or just flirt?" The popcorn guy's voice made her remember where they were.

She paid for her popcorn. She didn’t look at him, but she was sure he was scowling at the popcorn guy. She mumbled an apology and took her bucket of popcorn. She walked towards the hall, and he fell into step beside her. She looked at him, noticing he just had a coke.

"Where is your bucket?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

She frowned. "Then why were you standing there?"

He looked at her like he was trying to decipher if she was really this stupid or she was playing at something. She opened her mouth to tell him that she was genuinely asking him when he spoke. "Because I saw you."

_Oh._

They lapsed into silence as they walked into the hall. She started to move towards her seat noticing that he was still with her.

"Uh, I think I can find my seat." She teased.

He rolled his eyes. "My seat is this way too."

As she reached her seat, she lowered herself on it. "Well, here I am."

He looked amused as he took the seat beside her. "What are the chances?"

Oh, no. He wasn't- this wasn't possible. She looked at him her mouth hanging open. He looked at her and snorted. "I know."

_Fate. It’s fate._

"What's your name?" She asked not looking away from him.

"You first." He replied, his gaze locked with hers.

"I asked first."

His lips quirked up. "Well, technically, I did. Remember the party?"  

He truly has the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. This close she could see- She froze. Close? When did they get close? And for that matter why the hell were they moving closer? She jerked back as she realized that. She was about to reply when the movie started. Both of them placed their arm on the shared armrest. It was the barest of contacts, and yet it was enough to make them both jerk their hands back. She never knew her arms were so sensitive. She was pretty sure the place, where their arms barely touched, tingled and the way he was looking at her, she was sure he felt it too.

They were careful not to touch after that. Each of them sitting stiffly on their sides, not placing their arms on the armrest. As the movie progressed, she started to relax. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

*

Needless to say, the movie was absolutely amazing. But she definitely needed to watch it again, not that she was complaining, because all the way through the movie, she was a bit distracted.

_‘A bit.’_

It wasn't her fault. He was distracting.

"Till another time, M'lady." He was standing in front of her a small smile on his lips.

When? This is what she wanted to ask. But instead, she said, "Beth. My name is Beth."

He laughed. "No, it's not."

She looked at him dumbfounded. How was he doing this? Did he already know who she was?

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

He shrugged. "You don't look like a Beth."

_Was that a critique or a compliment?_

This man confused her.

_Yeah, it’s not like you are giving him fake names or something._

"How do I look?" She asked curiously.

He looked at her intently, like he was deciding if he should tell her the truth or not.

"Beautiful. You look beautiful." He answered simply. There was no teasing tone, no half smiles. The sincerity in his voice made her breath catch in her throat. He gave her a small wave as he turned, and left.

She stood there, her heart beating wildly as his voice echoed in her head.

_Beautiful. You look beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3 <3


	3. Robb/Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all you beautiful comments and Kudos <3 <3  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3 <3

**Chapter 3: Robb/Arya**

_**Robb** _

"Hey, Robb, baby, will you get me that sandwich from Hot Pie’s and tell them not to use the mustard sauce or I am going to go there and puke all over their floor," Jeyne called as she propped her legs on the table. They were expecting their first child, in about three months and they were beyond the moon. “And they don’t know how much I can puke.” Jeyne finished sounding somewhat, no definitely, proud.

Robb sniggered. "Sure, honey."

“Also, could you get me that strawberry shake?”

“Sure, babe.”

"Also, could you set Arya up?" She said sweetly.

"Yes, hon- wait, what?" Robb asked flummoxed. How did they go from puking to finding Arya a date?

"I said no mustard in my sandwich," Jeyne repeated distracted as she rubbed her belly.

“No, I meant the finding Arya a date part?”

Jeyne turned to look at him. “Yes. And?”

“Why?” Robb asked confused. “Arya recently got out of a relationship with that douche,” he said through gritted teeth, even thinking about that asshole made him want to punch something. “She is happy. And besides I’m her brother, I’m not supposed to do things like that.”

“You mean things that will make her happy?” Jeyne said pointedly.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Jeyne.” He grumbled. When he looked at her trying to hide her smile, he scoffed. “Stop trying to guilt me into doing this.”

Jeyne raised her hand in surrender. “Wasn’t trying to. I was merely trying to point out that their relationship ended six months ago and it’s high time Arya went out with someone nice unlike,” Before she could say his name Robb growled making Jeyne roll her eyes as she continued, “unlike that douche. And besides, the New Year party that the Baratheons are throwing is couples only. And that douche will be there too, and the last thing I need to see is his already overly inflated head getting more inflated after seeing Arya alone there.”

Robb knew he was fighting a losing battle here. He couldn’t argue with her. “Fine. Fine. I’ll see if can.” His eyes narrowed when he saw a sly smile on her lips, her eyes twinkling. “And you already know who you want to set her up with. Don’t you?”

“Maybe.” She grinned.

“Are you planning to tell me?”

“Maybe.”

“Jeyne,” Robb said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I was just messing with you.” Jeyne chuckled, and Robb took a sigh of relief.

This was a joke. Jeyne didn’t mean it. She was just messing with him. “But I do have a guy in mind.” And there went his sigh of relief.

He was making a mental pro and cons list of every guy they knew.                    

_Pro: He knew them._

_Cons: He really, really knew them._

This was an absolute disaster of an idea.

“You remember Jon’s friend, who we met at that thing at Sam’s?” Jeyne said.

He frowned. Sam?  Happily engaged. Pyp? Gay. Tormund? Way too old for Arya and besides, not exactly Jon’s friend, but also in love with Brienne, who was in a relationship with Jaime Lannister, who has three kids with his own twin sister, this was better than any soap opera really. Wait, where was he?

“You remember Gendry?” Jeyne said after he didn’t reply for a long time. “Jon’s friend.”

_Of course!_

Jon and Gendry had become good friends over the years and by extension with him. They were all in school together but grew apart when they had to move back to Winterfell. Well, he and Gendry did, Jon remained in touch with him. Anyway, long story short, now they were back in touch again, and he cannot believe he didn’t think about Gendry. Gendry and Arya would actually be perfect together. They were both similar and yet different. Arya and Gendry together just made sense. Perfect sense.

Jeyne’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Also, he is hot.”

“He is what now?” Robb said, raising his eyebrows.

Jeyne laughed. “I know I should say something along the lines of not more than you, but we both know that would be a lie.” She teased, then sobered. “Promise me you’ll talk to Arya.”

Robb sighed. “Okay, I promise.”

 

 

*

“Hey, Arya.” He said as she walked in the dining room.

“Hey,” Arya replied cheerfully.  

How should he bring the subject up? He groaned. He really should have planned this. He should have googled how to ask your sister to go on a date with your friend.

“What happened?” Arya asked sympathetically. “Was Jeyne up all night again? I thought the puking is supposed to stop?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Robb explained. He took in a deep breath. “Are you going to the new year party?”

Arya gave him a don’t-ask-stupid-questions look.

“Of course, you are. All of us are.”

“Are you sure you are okay?” She asked concerned.

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “Jeyneaskedmetofindadateforyou- “

“Robb, you need to speak slowly, if you want me to understand whatever it is that you are trying to say,” She said shaking her head.

“You know how the New Year party is couples only- “

She frowned. “Not for everyone.”

“Almost for everyone. Anyway, Jeyne asked me to find you a date, and I kind of did. He is a great guy. I have known him for-”

Arya raised her hand to stop him. “No.”

“But- “

“No, Robb.” Arya sighed. “I know you guys worry about me and care about me and I appreciate it. I do, I really do, but I don’t need a date.”

“Okay,” Robb said finally. He didn’t want to pursue the topic. He knew it would only frustrate Arya more and he didn’t want that. He just wanted to see his sister happy, and if this is what she wants, then he was more than okay with it.

Arya looked at him suspiciously. “That’s it? You are not going to tell me how wonderful your friend is?”

Robb chuckled. “Nope. You don’t want to, and that is a good enough reason for me to shut up.” This made Arya smile. “But he is a pretty decent guy.”

“Have I met him before?” Arya asked, slightly curious.

Robb shrugged. “He only came home once, but you were at Braavos at the time, so probably not.”

“Eh, doesn’t matter.” Arya said as she got up and picked her keys from the bowl beside the door and started to leave. “I am late. I have to pick-up Sansa.” When she saw his confused expression, she explained. “Nothing. We are just going out with some friends. I have to pick her up from the bakery.”

“Oh,” He waved her goodbye. “Have fun.”

“There will be alcohol,” Arya called as she exited the room. “I definitely will.”

He shook his head in affection. He knew from the get-go that Arya was going to refuse the whole setting-up thing, but he also knew that if she would have agreed, she and Gendry would have gotten along like a house on fire. Who knows, he may introduce them at the New Year party and see if they got along. His phone buzzed. It was Jeyne.

_Jeyne: She said no to going out with Gendry, didn’t she?_

_Jeyne: I knew she would, but here’s to hoping she would say yes next time._

_Jeyne: Maybe I’ll ask Ygritte to plan something. She is good at this stuff._

_Jeyne: Also, could you get me another of those strawberry shakes._

_Jeyne: And some fries._

 

 

***

_**Arya** _

What the hell was happening? Does she have 'desperate' tattooed across her forehead or something?

_Maybe. You should definitely check just in case._

Now three of her siblings have tried to set her up, and honestly it was getting embarrassing.

_NOW it's getting embarrassing?_

And she still doesn’t want to dive into her subconscious and find out why she keeps turning them down. She had already decided that she was ready to move on and to do that she needed to meet new people and when the opportunity presented itself wrapped in sibling approved form, she rejected it. Was it because of him? No. That would be weird. Wouldn’t it?

_Let’s see. Have you spent a fair share of past week thinking about him?_

Maybe.

_‘Maybe.’_

Okay, fine. She has. A few times she stopped herself short from asking Sansa for help. It was just curiosity, she told herself over and over again. It was the anonymity that made it so… different. He was different.

_You have met him two times. Two!_

Good point. She sighed. She needed to stop thinking about him. It was obviously some weird coincidence that she had met him twice. It was probably not going to happen again, and, she realized, the thought made her sad.

“Arya.” Someone shook her shoulder, and she came back to her surroundings, it was Jeyne, not her sister-in-law but Sansa’s friend Jeyne Poole. She was sitting at the table, overlooking the dance floor, with her sister and their friends. The music blasted around them as the people on the dance floor moved almost in sync with the music.

“Sorry. I was- I am just tired.” Arya said, running her hand through her hair.

“Of course, you are. You have been working non-stop ever since you joined the firm,” Meera said sympathetically.

“We should go home,” Sansa said, her face falling. “It was inconsiderate of me. I should have-”

Arya felt guilt course through her. She wasn’t even that tired. She just didn’t want them to know about- well, him because how embarrassing would that be. She didn’t even know his name for the love of God, and it was all his fault. If he just stopped being so bullheaded.

_Yes, unlike you._

“Stop, Sansa. You know I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to. Now, let’s get shit-faced.” She said nudging Sansa’s shoulder with hers.

“That’s the spirit!” Dacey Mormont cheered as she took another sip of her beer.

“Also,” Arya said getting up. “The next round on me.”

Their happy cheers and whoops almost took her mind off him as she made her way to the bar. But then the song changed to one from the soundtrack from _Wenda the White Fawn,_ and his stupid, handsome face flashed in her mind making her groan.

_Well, in your defense you did say almost._

She could not believe it. What was she some 12-year-old obsessing over a new crush? What’s next hanging his pictures and posters in her room?

_Now that you say it, it would certainly make doing certain things interesting and easier._

No ‘things’ were done. Never. Not even once. Nope. Just no.

_Sure. You are super convincing._

So… as she was saying, she needed to stop thinking about that stupid bullheaded man.

*

Honestly, she was kind of impressed with herself for not thinking about him at all while she waited for her drinks. No ma’am, not even once. Not even about how blue his eyes were. Or how broad his shoulders were. Or how tall he was.

Oh no! She was doing it again. She groaned. There was only one logical reason for this. She needed to get laid. It has been way too long, and this why her brain seemed to be stuck on a certain person. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was going to agree to the next sibling that tries to set her up. She didn’t care who it was.  With this resolve, she opened her eyes, and she felt her resolve fly out the window on a broomstick and immediately crash.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She exclaimed as she saw him standing in front of her having what looked like a very serious conversation with a girl, who was absolutely stunning.

He turned at the sound of her voice. His expressions shifted. From serious, to shocked, to genuinely happy. It wasn’t until the girl, who was with him, tapped his shoulder did he look away. He said something to her, making her smile. Her heart was doing something unfamiliar. It was twisting painfully in her chest. The girl stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and left.

Jealous. She was fucking jealous, she concluded. Of course, he has a girlfriend. Why in the world did she think he didn’t have one? She tried to rein in her disappointment. She must have been doing a bang-up job of that because he was smiling when he looked at her again.

“Are you stalking me?” He said grinning.

“Duh. I hired a PI and everything.” She deadpanned.

“What’s his name?” He asked seriously, but she could see the laughter in his eyes.

“Why?”

“I just wanted to know if in case we hired the same one.”

She snorted, but then her brain reminded her that he does have a girlfriend and she should stop flirting.

“So where did your date go?” She asked trying to stir the conversation back into more, well, not so flirty ground.

_Subtle._

He looked at her amused. “She went back to where her actual date is sitting.”

Her surprise must have shown because he chuckled. “I ran into her. I came out with my friends, and she came with her boyfriend.” After a moment, he added. “And I don’t have a girlfriend.”

She felt relief and happiness course through her. Of course, he doesn’t have a girlfriend. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would flirt with someone who’s not his girlfriend. What was she thinking?

“And you?” He asked after a moment, somewhat hesitant. “I mean, where is your date?”

Now that she knew he didn’t have a girlfriend, her lips twisted into a teasing smile. “You know, if you wanted to know if I have a boyfriend or not, you could have just asked.”

“Or girlfriend.” He shrugged, then grinned. “What was I thinking? I should have been as subtle as you were.”

Arya grinned. “You really should have.”

“Here are your drinks.” The Bartender said.

He looked from her to the number of drinks, impressed and slightly worried. “I did not expect that.”

She laughed. “I’m here with friends too, and,” She waved to get Sansa’s attention, whose eyes widened when she noticed that Arya was talking to a guy, “I just called them to help me.”

“Well, I should leave you to it, then, M’lady.” He said with fake bowing and everything.

She rolled her eyes, but then a thought struck her. She didn’t want to leave the next meeting to chance. She wanted to know him. Even if he was too stubborn to tell her his name.

_Unlike you._

She extended her hand. "Give me your phone."

He raised his brows, reaching in his pocket he took out his phone. He handed her his phone. She noticed that the background was of an adorable baby, who looked very familiar to her for some reason. It was already unlocked, so she saved her number, and then called herself. She gave him his phone back.

He laughed when he saw the name that she used to save her number. "Yeah, definitely not Nan."

_Nan? Nan! What were you thinking?!_

This one was definitely her fault. This one was stupid. She saw him tapping and knew he was changing the contact name.

"What did you save it as?" She asked, curious.

He turned his phone. She groaned when she saw it. It was M'lady. She wasn’t even surprised.

_Of course, he used that._

"What did you save it as?" He asked.

Now it was her time to laugh. Oh, she was going to love the look on his face when he sees it. She turned her phone to show him.

"Stupid bullheaded boy." He threw his head back and laughed. "Boy?"

She rolled her eyes, trying not to let the smile take over. "I see you are not protesting the stupid and bullheaded part."

He shrugged. "I gave you a nickname it's only fair you give me one too." He said cheekily.

She felt the blush creeping up on her cheeks.  “It isn’t a nickname.”

“Sure, it isn’t, M’lady.” He said, nodding with a mock serious expression.

“Shut up.” She mumbled.

He chuckled. “You look adorable when you blush.”

If anything, she felt her face grow warmer. “Yeah, right. I bet you say that to all the girls.”

He looked at her intently for a moment, making her stomach do flips, before answering. “No, just you.”

_Oh._

He raised his hand and gave her a little wave as he left. She stood there staring after him. Her heart was beating a little too fast for its own good.

"Who were you talking to? I couldn't see his face, but he looked familiar." Sansa asked looking over her shoulder where he had been a few moments ago.

She shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Her heart was still beating hard. "Just this guy I met a few times."

Sansa gasped. "Like on a date."

"No, by coincidence."

Sansa snorted, but her eyes widened when she noticed the look on Arya’s face. "Oh, you are serious. Wow."

"Yup." Arya nodded. Wasn't life funny?

_Hilarious._

"So, what's his name?" Sansa asked, excited.

"I have no idea." Arya groused.

"How could-"

"We have some sort of unspoken bet that the other will tell their name first."

"That is stupid." Sansa said shaking her head.

Arya shrugged. "We know."

"Also, kind of sexy." Sansa waggled her brows.

She looked at her dumbfounded. "How the hell is it sexy?"

"You know, all the mystery and everything. Come on, tell me I'm wrong."

"You are wrong." She said.

_It was sexy because he was sexy._

"Arya."

"Sansa."

When she saw her sister pouting at the lack of response she chuckled. "Oh, come on. If anything happens, like we actually get to know each other's name you'll be the first person I'll tell."

Sansa smiled happily. Arya linked her hand with Sansa’s. "Now, let's get shit-faced.”

*

It wasn’t until she went to bed that she checked her phone.

_Stupid: It was great seeing you again._

_Stupid: Oh shit! Please tell me you didn’t give me a fake number._

_Stupid: No, of course not. I saw you call me. *facepalm*_

_Stupid: Here’s to hoping that our next accidental meeting will be soon._

_Stupid: Goodnight, M’lady._

Warmth spread through her when she saw his messages. Maybe it was the alcohol in her that made her feel this giddy or maybe, just maybe it was the assurance that they won’t have to wait for fate to set them up again. Now at least they could talk. Because she liked that, talking to him. It was easy. It was familiar. She smiled as she typed her reply.

_M’lady: It was great seeing you too._

_M’lady: About giving you a fake number, I did consider it :P_

_M’lady: I hope so too. And, who knows, maybe it won’t be accidental._

_M’lady: Goodnight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. I know this is super late. I don't know what happened but I promise next update will be sooner.  
> Sorry. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	4. Ned/Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you so much for all your beautiful comments and Kudos. It means everything to mean <3 <3  
> Hope you like this chapter too <3

**Chapter 4: Ned/Arya**

_**Ned** _

"Ned, did you talk to her?" Catelyn voice rang through the room.

Ned winced. Catelyn had asked him to talk to Arya about going to the couple's ball alone. And he will not lie, he forgot. How could he not? In his honest opinion, the whole couple only parties were actually kind of stupid and besides, no one was going to stop Arya. Being good friends with the hosts gives you free rein to do whatever you want to and besides Renly and Robert love Arya. They would never say no to her for anything.

"Uh," He was thinking. And thinking. He never was any good at coming up with excuses.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Catelyn said exasperatedly.

"I didn't forget it, per se. I just didn't bring it up." He really needed to take some sort of classes on how to make excuses. Possibly from Rickon, that kid was scary good at it.

"That is worse, Ned." He knew Catelyn was throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Fine. I'll go. But I still think we should not meddle. We should be happy that Arya is going in the first place. Who cares if she is going alone?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Everyone! She is going to be the only one who won't have a partner." Catelyn all but sobbed. “I tried to talk to her, but she won’t listen. We both know that she will listen to you.”

Listen, yes. Agree, most likely not. But he could never see Catelyn sad. “Okay, honey. I will. I promise.”

“In that case, she just came back from work.”

Nope. Too soon. He needed a strategy and someone who he actually feels like could be a good match for Arya.

“Or, I can do it tomorrow.” He suggested.

“Ned,” Cat said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t even know who I am supposed to set her up with, Cat.” He said patiently. “Give me a few days.”

He winced when heard the pot being placed a little too forcefully on the counter.

“The party is tomorrow, Ned,” Cat said, he knew she was pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

He wasn’t going to lie he forgot this too. Catelyn huffed when he didn’t reply and made her way to him. She sighed sitting down on the sofa next to him. He turned to look at her and saw that she had closed her eyes. She looked tired, but she still looked as beautiful as the day he had first met her. The life they built was not perfect but as close to perfect as it could have been.

“I just want her to be happy, Ned.” She said quietly.

He felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. “I know, honey.”

“She may act like she doesn’t care what other people think or say, but we know that’s not true. Everybody cares.” She turned to look at him and took his hand in hers. “I’m not saying find her a groom we are not in that century.” She said wryly, making him chuckle. “I’m just saying, who knows, it may be good for her, meeting someone new.”

Ned caressed the back of her hand. “I will think of someone, don’t worry.” He felt his heart grow two sizes when she smiled, “but if she says no, then she says no. I’m not going to force her to go with someone to the stupid party.”

She smiled sadly. “Of course.”

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. “Don’t worry.”

Catelyn gave him another kiss before leaving. He ran his hand down his face.

“Great. Now, I have to think about someone who is good enough to be a date for my daughter.” He mumbled to himself.

*

“Hey, Dad.” Rickon nodded as he entered the room. He sounded exhausted.

He was carrying a gym bag. That was new. Rickon didn’t go to the gym. If anything, he ran as far as away from anything that had a semblance of a schedule.

“Uh… did you join a gym?” He asked.

“Oh, yes.” He said, plopping down beside him.

“Since when?”

“Today.” He groused. “And I hate it. Why do people go to the gym? My muscles feel like they want to separate from my bones.”

Ned chuckled. “Then why did you join?”

Rickon mumbled something that sounded awfully close to Shireen.

“Did you say Shireen?” He looked at his youngest son, confused. “She asked you to join… a gym? Not a library, but a gym?”

Rickon rolled his eyes as he blushed to the roots of his hair. “No. Well… I went to see Bran, and she was with him, then her cousin joined us- “

“Edric?”

“No, the new one.”

“Gendry.” It was like someone turned on a light bulb in his brain. Gendry, of course. He would be perfect for Arya. Why the hell did he not think of him before? He just knew that Arya would like him. He was everything Arya admired in a person. He was hardworking, loyal, talented.

“Dad, are you listening to me?” Rickon said gently nudging him.

He looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry, son.”

“Never mind. Long story short, Bran bet me that I couldn't make my body like Gendry’s and Shireen agreed, so I joined the gym.” He hid his face in his hands.

Ned chuckled. “That is a stupid bet.”

“I know it is.” He groaned. “But now I can’t back off because I made a promise that I can get in better shape than Gendry in less than a month and if I back off Shireen is going to think I don’t keep my promises.”

Ned didn’t know whether he should laugh or not. He wanted to because it was so stupid. He patted his head. “Son, you know Shireen and Bran were just joking.”

“I know, but- “

“Shireen likes you as you are. She doesn’t care about all that stuff.”

He looked at him, a small smile on his lips. “I know. Thanks, Dad. Now, as soon as I can lift my hand without getting the feeling that they are about to fall off, I’m going to cancel my membership.”

Ned ruffled his hair as he started working on the plan on how he was going to bring this up with Arya.

*

Ned still didn’t have a solid plan or a liquid one or any plan really. He just decided he was going to go with the flow and bring it up naturally. That seems great, right? Steeling himself for the conversation, he knocked at the door of Arya’s room.

“Yeah?” Arya’s distracted shout came from the room.

“Arya.”

There was a shuffling noise, and before he could say anything Arya opened the door. She looked tired. When looked past her he saw the files strewn about her bed, and it confirmed what he already knew, she was still working. There were dark circles under her eyes. That was it. No matter how much she protested she was taking the next week off. Everyone needed a vacation every once in a while.

“Dad.” She said smiling.

“Can we talk?”

She looked concerned. She nodded, opening the door further. Ned sat on the chair beside the bed.

“Is everything okay, Dad?” She asked, sitting on the bed.

“You need to take a vacation, Arya. You have been working non-stop and- “

Placing a hand on her chest above her heart, she chuckled.  “That’s it. You really scared me for a moment there.”

“Arya- “He started.

“I’m fine, Dad. Nothing a ten-hour nap can’t fix.” She said waving her hand.

“Yes, and for that you need a vacation.” He said patiently.

“Fine.” Arya sighed dramatically. “I guess I’ll take one after the new year.”

The New year! The party! He completely forgot. Again.

“That reminds me, you remember the party Robert is throwing?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Since everyone keeps reminding me, yes, I do,” Arya said wryly.

“Well, as you know that it is a couple’s only- “

Arya groaned. “Oh god. Please don’t say what I think you are about to say.”

Ned looked at her confused. Did Catelyn talk to her again? “And, well, Catelyn asked me to find someone- “

“I cannot believe this is happening again,” Arya mumbled hiding her face in her hand.

“I didn’t agree- “

“Oh, thank god.” Arya let out a relieved breath.

Wincing slightly, Ned continued. “At first.”

“Dad!”

“Sorry, honey. I made a promise to your mother.” Ned said sheepishly. “I know a guy. He is really nice, and I think you will really get along with him.”

“Why does this keep happening?” Arya said looking up as if talking to a greater power.

“His name is G- “Ned continued.

“No, Dad,” Arya said finally standing up.

“Arya- “

“I know. I know.” She started pacing then suddenly stopped. She turned to look at him. “Okay. You know. I’m actually going with someone.”

Ned looked at her, unconvinced. He was pretty sure his daughter was lying.

“No, no, really,” Arya said, a little too forcefully. “You don’t know him. I just met him a few days back. So yeah, I’m going with him.”

He knew she was lying, but he also knew that it wasn’t a complete lie. If she wanted to, she could have just said no repeatedly and stormed out of the room, as she probably did with Catelyn, but she told him that she was going with someone. If her daughter liked this guy, he had no problem. So, he nodded.

He stood up and gently kissed her forehead. “Your happiness is all that matters.”

***

**_ Arya _ **

She fell face first on her bed after her father left her room. People ask the universe to give them a sign. Here the universe was throwing signs left and right that she should be going out on a date and she kept on dodging them. Why? She promised herself that she would say yes whenever the next set-up would be.

_I don’t know. Maybe because you already like someone else._

Well… in her defense, she did say that she would say yes, the next time when her sibling tries to set her up. So…

_Oh god._

Also, now she that she had told her father that she had a date, she should probably ask the person she was thinking about taking as her date. She picked up her phone and chuckled when she saw the gif of a dancing Acorn that he sent. They have been constantly messaging each other ever since they exchanged numbers. And if it was even possible, she liked him a bit more now.

_“A bit.”_

Fine. She liked him a lot, and it was killing her that she doesn’t know his name yet. She should probably ask him about the party though, shouldn’t she? What if he had a date already? What if he refused?

_And instead of messaging or calling him to know the answer why don’t we continue to overthink it, right?_

She sighed. That was true. She should probably ask him. Taking a deep breath and praying for strength, she started to type.

*

_M'lady: Are you going to that stupid party?_

_Stupid: I'm pretty sure you have to be a little more specific. Lots of New year parties tonight._

_M'lady: The one with the couple thingy._

_Stupid: That sounds like a f.r.i.e.n.d.s episode. lol._

_M'lady: The one that Robert Baratheon is throwing._

_Stupid: ..._

_Stupid: Why?_

_Stupid: Wait_

_Stupid: O.o_

_Stupid: Are you asking me to be your date?_

_M'lady: Shut up._

_Stupid: You are!_

_M'lady: I asked just so I could avoid the party you were going to. We do have an unfortunate tendency to run into each other._

_Stupid: Sure you were, M'lady._

_M'lady: *eyeroll* Stop calling me that._

_Stupid: Tell me your name and I will._

_M'lady: Haha. Nice try._

_Stupid: Smart. I am never going to stop calling you M'lady._

_M'lady: This is stupid. Fine my name is Cat._

_Stupid: Lol, no._

_M'lady: Yes, it is!_

_Stupid: If you are 'Cat' then I am 'Bull.'_

_M'lady: *snort* At least I chose a real name. You just went with an animal._

_Stupid: Yes because unlike bull cat isn't one?_

_M'lady: It's also a name!_

_Stupid: Could be. But it’s definitely not yours._

_M’lady: Fine. I guess we’ll find out tonight._

_Stupid: That we will._

*

_M'lady: What are you wearing?_

_Stupid: ...._

_Stupid: I don't know if you are trying to sext or not._

_M'lady: Oh god! Not. Definitely not._

_Stupid: *gasp* Such protest. You hurt me, M'lady._

_M'lady: oh, forget that I asked._

_Stupid: Am I not worthy?_

_M'lady: Shut up._

_Stupid: Kidding. I will be the one wearing a kind of an acorn shaped lapel pin._

_M’lady: Just that?_

_Stupid: You wish :p_

_M’lady: I did ;)_

_Stupid: ..._

_Stupid: See you tonight, M’lady._

_Stupid: Don’t worry, I will know who you are._

_*_

_M’lady: Are you here yet?_

_Stupid: Yes._

Her eyes searched the room once more to look for any sign of him. She was disappointed when no one looked even close enough to be him.

_M’lady: Where the hell are you?_

_Stupid: Behind you._

She gave a yelp of surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, placing a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. There he was, looking amazing in a black tux and matching mask. The black mask made his beautiful blue eyes even more enticing. Why did she think she won’t be able to recognize him in a mask? There was no one like him. She could pick him out in a crowd without breaking a sweat. Her eyes dropped, and she chuckled when she saw the acorn pin. If she was being honest, it looked adorable. She didn’t think an acorn pin could be so adorable.

“You look beautiful.” His voice filled with awe.

Heat rose to her cheeks. “So do you.”

_That he does. Mmmmm._

He grinned. “Thank you, M’lady.”

She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. “Stop calling me that.”

“Never.”

She shook her head in exasperation. He was looking at her, an amused smile on his lips. His gaze never left hers as they stood there in silence. The air around them felt warmer. There was something unspoken happening between them. All those texts they exchanged were flashing in her mind.  But those were texts. He couldn’t see her reaction then. This, this was different. He could see how much he affected her, even without uttering a single word.

“Robb, man you have to taste this,” Theon yelled followed by a loud crash.

They looked away. She saw Theon on the floor covered in shrimps, waiter beside him while Jon and Robb were roaring with laughter.

_Idiots._

“So, how do you know the Baratheons?” He asked after a moment.

“Old family friends.” She looked at him curiously. “How do you know them?”

“What makes you say I know them? I may be crashing this party.”                 

She raised her eyebrows. “Like you were crashing Edric’s?”

He shrugged. “Maybe.”

Arya huffed. “Are ever going to tell me who you are?”

“Oh, definitely.” He nodded seriously. “Right after you do.”

“You are unbelievable.” She said, shaking her head.

“So are you, M’lady.”

Before she could reply he extended his hand, bowing slightly. “Would M’lady like to dance?”

“Only if you stop calling me that.” She replied, trying and failing to hide her pleased smile as she took his hand.

“As M’lady commands.”

*

She doesn’t remember how long it has been since she danced like this with somebody. The last time she had been this carefree. Sometimes he would do a random childish move that would make her burst out laughing. Sometimes he would stop dancing, and just look at her dancing then give her an impressed smile making her feel warm all over. Sometimes accidentally their hands brushed, making her shiver.

“And now folks the last song of this year.” The DJ announced, the music transitioning to something slower, something sensual.

_Of course, it’s a slow song._

“We could- “She started nodding towards the seats.

“We could.” He nodded, and her heart dropped. She tried not to let the disappointment show on her face. She turned to leave, but he caught her hand. She looked over her shoulder. He had a small smile on his face as he pulled her towards him. “Or we could just stay.”

Her heart was beating hard against her chest as happiness soared through her. She gasped when he placed one hand on her waist and took her hand with the other. She placed her other hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know how to do this.” She confessed, and she knew that he understood that she wasn’t just talking about slow dancing.

He smiled softly. “Neither do I.”

She nodded as they started to sway to the music. They may have been out of rhythm, but she didn’t care. This felt different. This felt real. They never took their eyes off each other. With every step, with every beat they drew closer. The distance, what little of it was left between them felt electric. He suddenly twirled her making her chuckle. He pulled her close once again making her breath catch in her throat. There may be a whole universe around them, but they were in their own world.

"Arry. My name is Arry." She said breathlessly as he dipped her.

He looked at her knowingly. "Close, but no."

She looked at him, slightly shocked.

"Do you know who I am?” She asked what she had wanted to ever since they met at the theater.

He pulled her closer as they turned to the slow beat. "No, I don't."

"Then how do you know?" She was genuinely curious now.

He shrugged. "I don't know how, but I can tell when you are lying."

She was stunned. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest. She didn’t think she could say anything, so she entwined her fingers with his. They were close, way too close to be dancing properly. They had probably stopped dancing a long time back, she realized. His eyes were warm making her stomach do weird flips. His fingers lightly traced patterns on her back and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She didn’t want to look away from his enchanting eyes, but then her gaze dropped to his lips. When she looked up, his gaze had darkened, and her mouth went dry. His hold tightened slightly as her arms wound around his neck. He leaned forward as she stood on her tip toes.

"Happy new year, M'lady." He murmured a breath away from her lips, and then he bent down closing the distance between them. His lips met hers, and her eyes fluttered shut. At that moment, everything stilled.

This, this was what she had been missing. Him. The feel of his lips against her, the feel of his body pressed against her. It was the softest, the gentlest of kisses that made her sigh in happiness. And yet it made her head feel lighter, and her nerves tingly. It was over too soon. Her lips followed his when he pulled back. A smile on his lips as his fingers caressed her waist.

"Happy new year." She said dreamily.

As they continued to sway together on the dance floor their eyes never leaving each other, she knew this was going to be a good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	5. Jon/Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your beautiful comments and Kudos <3 You guys are amazing!!!  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3

**Chapter 5: Jon/Arya**

_** Jon ** _

****

“Come on, Gendry. She is lovely. You will really like her.” Ygritte said, following Gendry. “I know Jon broke your heart, but you will learn to love again.”

Jon rolled his eyes. Ygritte has been persistently bugging Gendry to go out with one of her friends, but he refused every single time. So naturally, Ygritte thought the natural course of action would be to annoy him into it.

“Haha, very funny,” Gendry said taking a seat beside Jon.

“Oh, come on. Okay, if you don’t like her, I will set you up with someone just like Jon.”

Gendry sighed dramatically. “See, that’s a deal breaker. I only want Jon.”

Jon snorted, and Ygritte threw her hand up in the air in frustration. “You are unbelievable. Are you training to be a monk or something?”

“Will you leave me alone if I say I am?” Gendry asked hopefully.

“No.” Ygritte shot back.

“Ygritte, babe- “Jon closed his mouth when Ygritte shot him a dirty look. Sending an apologetic look at Gendry he quietly sipped his drink.

Ygritte looked at Gendry thoughtfully for a moment, then asked, “Are you seeing someone?”

“What?” Gendry asked incredulously. “What gave you that impression?”

Gendry’s phone buzzed before Ygritte could reply. With what seemed like lightning speed, he fished out his phone from his pocket and got this huge grin on his face when he saw the message. Interesting. Maybe Ygritte was on the right track after all.

“That,” Ygritte said, pointing towards his phone. “That gave me the impression.”

“It’s Shireen.” Gendry turned the phone so that they could see the message. “She got the highest marks in her class.”

Ygritte looked at the message with narrowed eyes. His phone buzzed again.

“Who’s M’lady?” Ygritte asked.

Gendry hurriedly turned his phone towards him. “No one.”

“Aha!” Ygritte exclaimed. “So, there is someone.”

Gendry looked at him helplessly. “Jon, will you- “

“Hey, I tried,” Jon said defensively raising his hands.

“Once,” Gendry said through gritted teeth.

Jon smiled sheepishly. “Hey, even I am interested now. Who is M’lady?”

Gendry looked two seconds away from running away from the room. After a moment, he shrugged. “This girl I know.”

“Does she have a name?” Ygritte asked.

“I hope so,” Gendry said running his hand down his face.

Jon frowned. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know her name.” Gendry reluctantly confessed. “We met a few times- “

“And you forgot to ask her name?” Ygritte asked incredulously.

“I did ask and then she asked mine, then I said you first, and she replied no you. We have been stuck in a weird little loop since then.” Gendry mumbled.

Ygritte snorted, and Jon looked at him sympathetically.

“And have you asked her out yet?” Ygritte asked.

“No. I don’t know if she’ll say yes or not.” Gendry admitted.

“She is crazy if she doesn’t,” Ygritte replied. “Also, I know she would.”

Gendry looked at her suspiciously. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“Yes, I do. I know that you are a great guy and not so bad on the eyes and any girl would be crazy to say no to a date with you.” Ygritte said matter-of-factly making Gendry blush. It was true. Ever since he had known Gendry, he had gone out with only two girls, and both relationships were quite serious. Gendry really was an all or nothing kind of guy.

“Okay, you know what,” Ygritte said after a moment. “Why don’t you go on a practice date with one of my friends- “Before Gendry could protest Ygritte raised her hand. “Hear me out. She is cool. And it will be a practice run for when you ask your ‘M’lady’ on a real date.”

Gendry looked on the verge of saying no, but then he shrugged. “Okay, whatever. Set me up. But don’t blame me when she stops being friends with you.”

“That is not possible,” Ygritte said, delighted. “And we never know.”

Gendry narrowed his eyes. “You are not telling me something. What are you planning?”

Ygritte placed a hand on her chest and let out an exaggerated gasp. “I would never.”

“Yeah, right.” Jon and Gendry said simultaneously.

*

“So, who are you setting him up with?” Jon asked, curious as Ygritte sat down on the bed beside him.

Ygritte grinned. “Arya.”

Jon looked at her in disbelief. “He already likes someone else. How could you do this to Arya.”

Ygritte waved her hand. “You know as well as I do Gendry and Arya are going to get along like a house on fire.” The thing was Jon did know that. He was not going to lie, he did think about introducing them a few times but always stopped himself. “And besides it’s just a pretend date. She’ll know it too.”

“I am not setting them up,” Jon said, closing the book he was reading. “Besides Sansa told me that Arya already likes someone.”

Ygritte’s eyes glinted, and now he was definitely sure she was planning something.

“Sansa told me too. And like I said, it’s not exactly a date. Consider it introducing two of your favorite people in the world.” Ygritte said smiling.

That thought he could get behind. Gendry was one of his closest friends, and Arya was his little sister. It was actually a surprise they haven’t met yet. There were a few close calls, and he thought he saw them together at the New Year party, but he wasn’t sure.

“Okay.” Jon agreed reluctantly.

Ygritte squealed and kissed him with so much passion as if he had just made her wish come true.

“This is going to be so much fun.” She said grinning broadly as she turned off the lights.

“What do you know?” Jon asked narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing, babe,” Ygritte said quickly. “It’s a hunch anyway. You’ll know soon enough. Just make sure Arya agrees.”

*

“Hey, little sister,” Jon said as he noticed Arya sitting in the backyard, watching Nymeria chase Summer.

Arya turned to look at him, an affectionate smile on her lips. “Hey, Jon.”

He sat beside her, not knowing how to bring up the topic. It wasn’t every day that a guy sets up his sister on a supposed date with his best friend. He groaned internally. This was all Ygritte’s fault.

“What are you scowling about?” Arya asked.

“Nothing.” He replied quickly, way too quickly.

Arya looked at him pointedly. “Jon. You are the worst liar, learn something from Ygritte.”

“I did learn a few things.” He replied, bit grumpy. But it was the truth, he cannot lie. And even if he tried, Arya just knew him too well.

“Ew.” Arya scrunched her nose. “TMI, Jon. TMI.”

Jon flushed. “Shut up.” He said mussing her hair.

Arya giggled and leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. Jon placed his arm around her shoulder and placed his head on top of hers. They sat in comfortable silence watching Nymeria and Summer play.

Jon was thinking about the best way to bring up Gendry when Arya’s phone buzzed. She drew back slightly as she checked her phone. her eyes lit up when she saw the message. Jon’s eyes narrowed. Was it the guy Sansa told them about? He saw Arya’s smile grow as she continued to type.

He cleared his throat to catch her attention. She ignored him as her phone buzzed again. Her cheeks went pink as she read the text.

“Arya,” Jon said softly.

She hummed as she continued to type. It was as if he wasn’t even there. He noticed the small smile, the softness in her eyes, the genuine excitement every time her phone buzzed. Whoever this guy was, Arya liked him a lot. He sat there in silence contemplating whether he should ask Arya to go on a “date” with Gendry. Both of them already liked someone else. He wasn’t going to lie, he was a bit disappointed not setting them on an actual one because Arya and Gendry together just made sense.

“You were saying something,” Arya said, still distracted.

“Now you notice?” He said quirking his brow.

Arya rolled her eyes. “I did notice. I was kind of busy. So, what’s up?”

All he wanted to do was ask Arya about the guy Sansa and Ygritte told him about. The person she was most likely texting a few moments back, the person who made her chuckle and blush just by a text, but he didn’t. He knew Arya would tell him whenever she was ready.

“So… I need your help.” He started.

Arya looked at him, concerned. “Is everything okay?”  

“Oh yeah,” Jon explained. “Actually, not exactly me but my friend.”

“Sure, what’s up,” Arya replied pocketing her phone.

“Well, see here is the thing Ygritte thought it would be a good idea- “

“Oh god, not again.” She groaned. “Please don’t say what I think you are about to say.”

“He is a great guy- “Jon continued.

“Are you setting me up on a date with your friend, Jon?” Arya asked narrowing her eyes.

Jon frowned. “Did Ygritte talk to you already?”

“Nope.” Arya shook her head, “I have already been through this whole thing four times.”

Jon frowned. “You have been to four fake dates?”

Now it was her turn to look confused. “Fake dates?”

“Yeah, my friend kind of likes this other girl and Ygritte thinks it would be a good idea if you two went on one. You know as a friend.”

“Ohhh...” Arya looked thoughtful. “Eh sure, why not.”

Jon grinned. “Thank you. I’ll tell him to meet us at The Peach.”

Arya raised her brows. “Us?”

“Um... yeah. How would you know who he is? You’ve never met him.” Jon said matter-of-factly.

“Right and I’m sure in this day and age we cannot come up with anything that doesn’t involve you babysitting,” Arya said dryly.

Jon chuckled. “I will leave after introducing you two, and he doesn’t know that Ygritte was talking about you, so I want to see his face when he realizes what Ygritte was planning, and he couldn’t intentionally mess it up. Besides it’s not a real date.”

Arya shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.” Then after a moment of thought asked. “What’s his name?”

“Gendry.”

*

After talking with Arya, Jon called Gendry.

“Hey, Gendry. Could you meet us at The Peach at about 5?” Jon said.

“Sure,” Gendry said bored.

“My sister Arya will be with us too,” Jon added

“Cool.”

 ***

**_Arya_ **

_Stupid: This is getting out of hand now. We have kissed, and I still don’t know your name._

_M’lady: If it’s any consolation, I don’t know yours either._

_Stupid: No, it’s not. Fine you know what, I give up._

_M’lady: Wait, I want to do this face to face. I have to be somewhere at 5 don’t ask, so are you okay with 5:30?_

_Stupid: Done. Where?_

_M’lady: Smallwood’s_

_Stupid: Can’t wait, M’lady._

_M’lady: And I can’t wait for you to stop calling me that._

_Stupid: Never._

_M’lady: Stupid._

*

Arya could barely contain her excitement. After months of mystery, she was finally going to know his name. Finally, she could ask him out. Yes, she has decided she was going to ask him out. She liked him. He was funny, nice, good-looking-

_Hot. Definitely has an eight-pack. Is a fantastic kisser._

That too. On top of all that, he made her forget her worries. Whenever she was with him, she felt free. She felt she could be herself. He made her laugh. He made her blush. It has been a long time since anyone made her smile like this. Every time she thought about him her stomach would do weird little flips. Every time she thought about his lips on hers, she would unintentionally trace the corner of her lips as if she could still feel his lips there. Every time she thought about how closely he held her on the dance floor, she would feel gooseflesh rise on her skin, and warmth would spread through her.

_Take a cold shower, please._

The funny thing was, except his name she seemed to know a lot about him. He didn’t like the color red because of something that happened in the past. His mother died when he was pretty young. He adored his sister, who was his cousin. He is a mechanical engineer and before that he used to fix cars.

She looked at the time and sighed. It was already 4:00. She had to meet Jon’s friend, Gendry, at The Peach in an hour. She did say she would say yes next time one of her siblings try to set her up.

_You said yes because it’s not actually a date._

Po-tay-to. Po-tah-to.

Anyway, the funny thing is when she asked Sansa if she knew Gendry, her eyes went so wide Arya actually thought she would pass out. As it turned out, he was the one Sansa wanted to set her up with initially. Then Sansa actual gave her an impromptu speech about how amazing he is, how they would get along, how he is easy on the eyes. She had to remind Sansa twice that it’s not an actual date, and Sansa simply shrugged and said we never know.

Arya looked through her wardrobe, immediately moving past the few red colored clothes she had. She ended up on a dark green color knee length dress. It didn’t take her much time after that. By 4:30 she was ready to go.

Her stomach was in knots. She took a deep breath. It wasn’t the first time she was meeting him. She has literally been talking to him every day for the past month.

She was slightly startled when there was a knock on her door.

“Arya,” Jon called.

“Two minutes.” She called out.

“Okay, I’ll be there in the living room.”

She took in a few more deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart, but it was futile. It was going to be okay. It was going to be fine. She repeated it as she opened the door.

*

“Gendry may seem rude, or shy at first but he is actually a really nice guy,” Jon said as he parked the car.

“Are you sure you want to be Ygritte and not Gendry?” She said, only half-joking. Ever since they started to make their way to The Peach, it has been a constant Gendry this, Gendry that. You would think the man was responsible for the Earth to turn the way Jon kept praising him.

“Not you too.” Jon groaned.

“Too?” She looked at him intrigued.

Jon waved his hand. “Ygritte.”

Arya chuckled. As she got out of the car, she checked her watch, it was 5:05. She was thinking about the best ways they could end the date in 20 minutes. The good thing was Smallwood’s wasn’t far from The Peach, maybe a minute walk.

They were inside The Peach looking for a seat. She was thinking about the best ways to tell Jon’s friend that he should just go for it when a figure caught her sight. She abruptly stopped in her tracks. It was as if a fire alarm was going on in her mind. It was him. He was here. Why was he here? For a second, she thought he was here to meet someone, but dismissed it immediately. He wasn’t that kind of guy.

“Gendry,” Jon shouted from beside her.

She tried to take her eyes off him, but he turned. He freaking turned when Jon shouted Gendry and grinned when he noticed Jon.

_Oh god._

_Oh my god!_

_OH MY GOD!!_

_OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He was Gendry. She was the girl she was supposed to be helping him to ask out on a date. This was not happening. She was pretty sure her brain just went into overdrive. Her eyes were so wide she was sure if she didn't stop staring soon, they will get stuck. She looked and knew the exact moment he noticed her, his eyes went wide, and he collided with the chair that was pulled out.

“Are you okay?” Jon asked concerned as he stood before them, his eyes focused on her.

She couldn’t help it, she giggled. His lips twitched, and he looked on the verge of bursting into laughter. She didn’t notice Jon was looking at them curiously. What are the chances of this happening? The first guy she was being set up with would turn out to be him. And she was here to help him to ask her out. Her giggles turned into laughter.

"Gendry, this is my sister Arya." Jon said introducing her. “And she normally doesn’t burst into random fits of laughter after meeting someone.”

"Arya," Gendry grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

If anything, this made her laugh even harder. It wasn’t even that funny. She took a deep breath and finally waved at him.

Jon looked at them confused. "Do you guys know each other?"

Gendry's grin widened. "I've never heard her name."

She snorted. Jon looked at them confused. “I told you her name this morning.”

“That you did.” Gendry said not taking his eyes off her.

“Gendry.” She said finally. She liked the way it sounded. It suited him. “Nice to meet you.”

And now he was the one chuckling.

“What is going on?” Jon looked from Gendry to her.

“Nothing.” They said simultaneously.

Jon didn’t look convinced. He folded his hands in front of his chest and glared at them.

“We’ve met before.” Gendry explained.

“You didn’t tell me.” Jon replied.

“I didn’t know it was Arya,” Gendry said looking at Jon pointedly.

“Oh,” Then realization dawned on him. “OH! It was her. She is M’lady.” He then turned to look at her. “He was the one you were texting with.”

“Yup.” They said simultaneously.

“And neither of you knew?” Jon asked, slightly, okay not so slightly, in shock.

“Nope.” They answer in unison, grinning.

After a moment of buffering, Jon snorted. “What are the chances.” He looked at them. “I’m going to leave now.”

“What are the chances.” Jon muttered again as he left.

They watched Jon leave, who kept shaking his head.

“He is going to call everyone from the car, isn’t he?” Gendry said.

She looked at him and grinned. “Definitely.” She bit her lip as she tried to settle on the first thing, she wanted to ask him.

"I think we have a reservation, M'lady." He said extending his hand.

Arya groaned. "You know my name now, stupid."

She took his hand, a sudden warmth spreading in her chest.

"You do too." He teased, his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand.

She chuckled, intertwining their fingers. “Let’s go, Gendry.”

He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her hand softly.

“Let’s go, Arya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> I suck. I'm sorry for updating so late. I don't know what happened. Your love and support means the world to me. You guys are so freaking amazing!!  
> Coming up next, yet another reunion fic. Hopefully I'll be able to update it by next month.  
> I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
